What if this happens?
by Absolute Eternity
Summary: Based on Katkat-tan's comic on dA. Finn's first time...to what? Please read! First story!


**Disclaimer: Absolute Eternity does not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake by Pendleton Ward**

**This is for you, Katkat-tan and her followers on deviantArt!**

*_Knock_*  
*_Knock_*  
*_Knock_*

"Pen? Fionna? It's me, Finn!"

"Well, it's about time!" Pen shouts from the kitchen. "Fi, get the door for me, will you?"

I sit up and slam the door open. "Finn, where were you!? it's the dead of six and..." I catch a glimpse of flame-colored hair and amber eyes.

"Uh...P-Pen...you might want to see this..."

"What?" He looks to where I'm looking. His jaw drops and becomes speechless.

After a few moments..."EEEEEEEEHH!?" We scream, breaking the library-worthy silence.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Finn asks innocently. I used to fall for the 'angelic innocence and gullibility' he had, but now...I feel like it will never work on me again.

"You brought the Flame Princess home, that's what!" He turns to one side and takes his glasses off. "On the plus side, this is the first time Finn's brought a girl home." He mutters.

Unfortunate for him, I heard every word he said. I punch Pen's back. "THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD ENCOURAGE FINN TO DO OFTEN! HE'S ONLY ELEVEN!" he turns to me and glares with his 'death glare'. "What makes you think you can punch me like that, brat?!"

Before we knew it, we had started a TV-worthy fight.

"What do you mean by Pen not encouraging me to do something often because I'm only eleven?" Finn asks in a gullible manner. We both stand up and wore our sane composure. "*ahem* Well, Finn, I wouldn't want you to grow up like Pen-"

"Hold on just a tick, Fionna, what do you mean 'grow up like Pen'?" Pen growls.

"I mean, you had more than 3 girlfriends every year since you were nine, now look at you, struggling to single-handedly raise me and Finn without mom and dad's help."

Pen nearly spilled his coffee. "H-how did you know about the first three years?" I grinned evilly. "I have my ways, Pen. Now shut the hole or I'll kick you right now where it matters."

He shuddered and went to the kitchen, only to press his face against the kitchen table.

"Fionna! Fionna!" Finn jumped up an down. "Don't jump on the couch. What is it?" I snap. "Can Princess stay the night here? She said she and your boyfriend had a fight!"

"W-what?! FP isn't my boyfriend!"

"Who, then? Marshall?"

"No, just shut up about it, Finn!"

"...So, she can stay?"

Before I can reply, Pen answered it for me. "No, tell your little friend to go home." I cross my arms. "Pen, how can you let the poor girl off? it's almost seven!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

"Pen. I'll burn it."

That caught his attention. He quickly looked up with wide eyes. "You wouldn't."

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"..._That_ girl. The last one."

"Gee, Pen, you must have _really_ loved her to have sworn that you'd _never_ have another girlfriend after her. Shame that your first picture with her will get slightly charred..." I say, walking up the steps to his room.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, she can stay. But tomorrow, Saturday. You have to call her brother to pick her up in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"_Hello_?"

"FP? It's me, Fionna."

"_Oh, hey Fi! Why are you calling me? It's seven in the morning and my little sister is-_"

"Missing, i know. She's sleeping in my bed right now. She said you two got ina fight...?"

"_Uh, yeah. About...Finn_."

I nearly choke on my pancake. "What?! What about Finn?"

"_Well...y'see, she complained about me being allowed to be friends with you but her not allowed to be with Finn..._"

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Fi. I promise not to tell my family about this."

"No problem, FP. See you on Monday."

"Yeah, same with you. Let's go, Princess." He said, motioning to the gate.

She pushed him lightly. "Uh, listen, why don't you go first. I'll follow." She said. He glared at Finn and then looked ather uncomfortably. "Well, come on! Don't make this hard for me, FP! You don't want me mad!"

He gulped and nodded. He went out the gate.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No probs, Princess."

"You too, Finn." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and trotted out the gate.

Finn blushed a terrible shade of red. Shortly after the left, Pen pet him on his head and I giggled.

"Looks like our little Finn's in love!"

"S-shut up, you two!" He shouted, stomping in the house.

**So what? Good? Bad? Review please!**


End file.
